Héritage innatendu
by lebigotbastien3
Summary: le jour de ses 16 ans harry james potter resois sonn héritage magique et a se moment rien ne vas plus correcetement


Tôt le matin du 31 juin un  
jeunes garons se réveiller doucement. Il étais 6 heure du matin est  
le jeunes Harry james potter fete ses 16 ans

il s'étirais dans sont lit  
lorsque il entendus sa tante frapper a la porte de sa chambre

"Garçons lève toi il  
faut que le petit déjeuner sois prés avent que ton oncle ne se lève

"Oui tante Pétunia  
"lui répondit Harry avent d'ajouter pour lui même "comme  
d'habitude ils on oublié mon anniversaire "

il seleva et partir faire cuire du bacon et des oeuf sont oncle et son  
cousin se lever peut de temps après

"Garçons aujourdhuit je par avec dudley tu restera avec ta tante et tu fera se  
quelle te dira" lui dis vernon a peine entre dans la cuisine

"ouimon oncle"

Apres  
avoir avaler 2kg de bacon et 6oeuf chacun vernon et dudley sortir de  
la maison quelque heure plus tard larry etais en train de désherber le jardin quand sa  
tante l'appela pour dedale lui serve un verre de limonade bien  
fraiche Harryalla donc dans le frigo remplir un grand verre de limonade avec des  
glaçons et partis l'amener a sa tante dans le salon lorsque  
petunia prix le verre leur dois se touchèrent se qui causa une petite  
decharge electrique dans les main de petunia et larry qui lâchèrent  
tout le deux le verre qui se fracassa par Terre

mon dieux ils fait chaud  
d'un coups se dit petunia

"Garçonsje vais allez prendre un bain je veux que tu nettoie sa et que tu me  
raporte un verre et sans le casser cette fois ou je dirai a vernon de  
te punir comme tu le mérite"

"ouima tante" petunia se leva alors et se diriga vers la salle de bain une fois  
sa tante monter a l'étage Harry nettoya et monta un verre a sa tante en  
passant au pied de l'escalier il vit deux enveloppes

une au non de sa tante et une aux siens il se demanda qui pouvait bien  
vouloir lui ecrire alors qu'il n'avait même pas reçu de lettre de ses amis,  
il prix l'enveloppe et la cacha derrière sont t-shirt avent de monter  
son verre et son enveloppe a sa tante une fois devant la porte de la  
salle de bain il frappa trois coups bref

"Tante Pétunia je vous et quel votre verre et une lettre qui viennent  
d'arriver  
"bien pose tout sa dérriere la porte mais ne regarde pas je suis nue et  
ton oncle te punirais trés sévèrement

Harry ouvres donc la porte tout en ferment les yeux le plus fort possible et  
posa la lettre ainsi que le verre avent de partir le plus vite  
possible de la sale de bain et de claquer la porte en sortant

une fois  
descendu Harry alla dans la cuisine et ouvre sa lettre

Cher monsieur potter ,

je vous soute tout  
abord un trés long et heureux mariage avec Me Pétunia Potter née  
Evans

Nous a Gringots voudrions  
étre les premier a vous félicité pour votre union nous  
vous convocons également afin de pouvoir parler du testament de vos parents

la lettre que vous venez  
de resevoir vous emmènera directement a notre banque au chemin de  
traverse a londre a 14 heures  
Ragnock directeur de Gringots et roi des Gobelin

A peine  
Harry eu t'il fini lire sa lettre que la porte de la cuisine fu  
ouverte et q'une pétunia en tenue d'eve et degoulinente  
d'eau se presenta devent lui

"QU'A TU FAIT SALE MONSTRE " hurla telle

"je nest rien fait ma tante je ni suis pour rien "

Alors Pétunia leva la main et sapreta a le fraper lorsque elle sapersu  
qu'il ne se trouver plus dans le numero 4 privet drive mais dans un  
halle digne d'un palais royale

elle se figea et remarqua q'elle nétais plus nue mais dans une robes de soie  
rouge orner d'un lion sur la poitrine avec écris en lettre d'or hp  
au niveau du coeur

"Ah lords et lady potter pile a l'heure j'en suis ravi . Venais avec moi  
sil vous plait"

"Bonjours Gripsec" réusis a articuler Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé a Gringots

"lord Pot ter je suis flatté que vous vous souvenier de moi je fais vous  
conduire au bureau du directeur alor si vous le voulez bien" et  
sur ses mots il parti par une porte dans le fond de la piece

Pétunia nan croyais pas ses yeux elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sauf suivre  
son neveu qui suifait le petit monstre qui voulait se faire appeller  
gripsec  
Le trio passa de couloir en coloir avent que le gobelin saréte devant une  
porte il leur demanda de patienter et penetra dans le bureau il revint  
quelque instent plus tard et leur dis que le directeur etais prés a  
les rencontrés

"Ah lords et lady Potter je suis ragnok directeur de la banque et roi des  
gobelin je vous en prie assayer vous"

"excusez-moi mais pourquoi nous appeler vous lords et lady directeur "  
demanda larry

"mais car se sot faut titre" leur repondis naturelement le Goblein

"Arreter avec vos histoire a dormir debout et ramener moi chez moi je suis en  
train de rever" se plaignit pétunia qui parler pour la premier  
fois

"Se ne sont pas des histoire lady Potter vous ete la femme de Lords Harry  
james Potter Roi du monde sorcier et souverain de poudlard"  
répondit le Gobelin qui commencer a se poser des question

"Je ne mappelle pas Lady Potter je suis Pétunia dursley née Evans ete  
se Garçons et mon neveu et si il narrete pas cette mauvaise blague  
tout de suite sa se terminera mal pour lui" répliquat-elle

"Je vous assure que vous ete marier tenais lisez si vous ne me croyez  
pas" et a ses mots il leur tandis un document qu'il sortit de  
sont bureau

Acte de mariage de Lordslarry james Potter et Mme Pétunia Evans

En se jours du 31 juillet 1996 a 13h30 Lords Harry James Potter a  
Epouse Magiquement Mme Pétunia Evans faisant d'elle Lady Pétunia  
Pot ter née Evans

Tout contrac enregistré au préalable seron nuls et non avenus

nous leur souetons une longue vie ensemble et que leur famille soi  
heureuse

Mafaldas  
opkins

bureau  
des mariages et des contrat magique

Minnistére  
de la magie

Apres avoir lu le documents Pétunia le reposa et Harry le pris pour le  
lire  
"Comment esse possible nous ne nous somme pas marie"

"Lords Potter vous avez eu 16 ans aujourd'hui, Harry fit oui de la  
téte, a lage de 16 ans l'héritage magique des sorcier commence a se  
manifester pour certain plus que dautre, ils peut meme arriver que la  
magie du jeune sorcier lui choisisse une épouse et qu'il se retrouve  
marie a 16 ans je peut présumer que cela et votre cas"

"Maiscomment peut tons annuler le mariage" demanda Pétunia qui  
espérer pouvoir retrouver son vernon et ne pas avoir a rester aves  
le monstre

"Ilsn'y a aucunn moyen de suprimer le mariage lady Potter et il faut  
également que le mariage soit consommer dans les 24 heure apres le  
mariage ou les deux epoux meurt" dit le Gobelin devenant grave

"COI vous voulez dire que je dois avoir des relation intimes avec LUI"Hurla Pétunia

"malheuresement oui si vous voulez nous avons des potion d'atirence pour que les deux  
buveur satire mutuelement " repondit le Gobelin

"Il est hors de question que je boivent une seule chose que vous nous  
proposeer maintenant eamener mois chez mois" Demanda Pétunia

"Trés bien comme il vous plaira nous vous prions de bien vouloir revenir  
demain a 11 h si cela vous convient que nous puissiont discuter plus  
amplement, les lettre que vous avez ressu vous ramèneron ici a  
l'heure du rendez-vous "

Et a ses mots Harry et Pétunia se retrouver de nouveaux aspire et réapparurent  
dasn le sallon du 4 privet drive

Pétunia sassi dans le canape et regarda l'heure il etais 14h55 il leur rester  
vernon ne reviendrer pas avent 22h

Pétunia se leva et parti en direction de l'escalier arrivé a l'escalier  
voyant que harry n'avait pas bougé elle se retournat et l'appela

"Harry, dépêche toi nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre nous devons consommer se  
mariage aussi répugnant que se soit mais je ne veux pas mourir" 


End file.
